la confesión
by tomoyonya
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic disfrute


Pov correy

Estaba en garaje con mi banda hasta que decidi dejar de practicar ya que note que todos estaban aburrido

Correy: dejemos el ensayo hasta aquí, QUIEN QUIERE IR A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS?

KIN: emm…. Nosotros no podemos tenemos que ….. am limpiar nuestro cuarto

Kon: ENCERIO?! POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE (kin le da un codazo ) AUCH

Kin: si vamos hermano vallan ustedes dos (kin le guiña el ojo a laney y ella se pone toda roja)

Correy: ok…. Bueno entonces vamos laney?

Laney: claro ¡! Digo si claro -.-

(EXELENTE TRANSICION )

POV LANEY

ESTABA EXTREMADAMENTE NERVIOSA POR QUE CORREY Y YO ESTAVAMOS SOLOS PERO CLARO A EL NO LE INPORTO JUGAMOS APP COMO 3 HORAS XDD LE GANE EN MUCHOS JUEGOS

Laney: JA.. te gane de nuevo

Correy: vamos 10 a 10 te genere en…..mm ese! (apuntaba al juego ¡ de basquetboll soy pésima )

Que no puedes dice correy con una soonrisa desafiante

Laney : claro que no yo ganare

Estuvimos jugando 20 minutos hasta que nos quedaba un tiro y estábamos en empate

Correy: ganare (tiro y encesto) SII GANE

Laney: no tan rápido aun falto yo (tire pero reboto y me golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que callera)

Correy : LANEY! (corrió hacia mi y puso mi cabeza en sus rodillas curiosamente nadie se dio cuenta xD)

Pov correy

Laney estaba desmayada y no sabia que hacer asi que la carque en mi espalda y la puse en un banca cerca del juego rescoste su cabeza en mis piernas a esperara que depertara

2 HORAS DESPUES

Pov laney

Laney: que ….. paso (veo correy medio dormido mientras me despierto nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca) correy que paso?-le digo media dormida-

Correy: ah lanes …. Lo que paso es que te desmayaste –dijo el medio dormido también

Cuando nos despertamos nos dimos cuenta de lo cerca que estabos y gritamos separándonos

Laney: eh? –me di cuenta que tenia una chaqueta puesta - es tu chaqueta correy? – dije media sonrojada por lo de hace un rato –

Correy: aam…. Si (n/a tanbien sonrojado 7u7) es que hace un poco de frio y no quería que te resfriaras

Laney: am gracias –le doy la chaqueta con una sonrisa note como como se sonrojo-

Pov correy

(RAYOS ME SONROJE UN POCO ESPERO QUE NO LO HAY NOTADO )

Correy: muy bien lanes como estas te duele mucho la cabeza?

Laney: no mucho -le digo-….. y que me paso?

Correy: te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayeste

Laney: aaah…. (me di cuenta que todavía esta en sus rodillas y me pare brucamente con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza )

Correy: que sucede laney?-me dice con cara inocente-

Laney: es que di ….cuenta … de estaba en tus rodillas- le digo todavía roja

Correy : a eso no te preocupes laney no es nada te puse hay para que estuvieras mas comoda ^^{

Laney: aahh gracias em vamos?

Correy : ok

VAMOS SALIENDO DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL

POV CORREY

Laney: whao ya es muy tarde -dice mirando que estaba atardeciendo- ( muy bien laney este dia se lo diras) c correy quiero que vengas con migo

Correy: am claro (por qu esta tan nerviosa será….. y agacha la cabeza no eso es imposible )

Laney me lleva al bosque a un lugar que no conocía había un banca y la luz de la luna pegaba justo en la banca

Laney: -se sienta- ven correy –me dice dulce mente-

Correy: s si -le digo un poco sonrojado - -me sente- que pasa lanes

Leney: te debo decir algo muy importante correy….

Correy: a ya se lo que es mira sonriente

Laney: a si? –me dice sorprendida-

Correy : claro, es po lo del centro comercial verdad ?, no te preocupes solo fue un acidente

Laney : - me mira decepcionada – lo supuse de verdad no te has dado cuenta?

Correy : cuenta de que?

Laney: de esto – me agarar y me besa al principio me sorprendi pero luego lo disfrute estuvimos asi surante 2 minutos y luego nos separamos lentamente – M ME T TENGO QUE IR A C CASA

Correy: NO ESPERA – la agarro del brazo la jalo y la abrazo-

Laney : CORREY SUELTAME, DEJAME IR

Correy: no no quiero deja que te diga algo y después te puedes ir

Laney: esta bien cabeza abajo ( estoy lista se me rechazaras) –contenia mis lagrimas-

Correy: esta bien yo solo te quería decir que TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

Amobos se sentaron en el césped aun abrasados

Pov laney

Laney: y yo – no aguante mas y me puse a llorar solo un poco

Correy: laney que te pasa te duele algo te hiciste daño ?!

Laney: no es que *snif* solo estoy feliz es que yo pensé qu- no pude terminar por uqe corey me besa y yo le correspondo a ese beso en ese momento todo era maico la luna nos iluminaba era un ambiente tibio cuando terminamos el beso – correy yo –

Correy : shhh solo disfruta el momento me dice muy cariñosamente

Laney: si - me acomodo en su pecho mientras me abrazaba –

Correy: laney …..

Laney: si?

Correy : te gustaría ser mi novia?

Laney: claro mientras le doy un beso

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y ambos nos fuimos a nuestra casa

Laney: adiós correy le doy un beso mientras me agarro de su cuello y el mi cintura

Correy : adiós lenay hasta mañana

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Correy y laney: hola chicos –ambos se abrasaban

Kin y kon : de que nos perdimos O.O

Correy: de que lenay es mi novia

Kin: con que ya se lo dijiste laney

Correy :como tu ya sabias de esto?!

Kin: oye era muy obvio

Kon: viejo hasta yo me di cuenta de los sentimientos de laney

Correy : bueno supongo que si

Gracias todos por venir –correy agarra a laney la besa mientras el baja la perciana del garaje

**fin**

bueno este ha sido mi primer fic espero que les guste


End file.
